


Some Needed Relax

by Makocchi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makocchi/pseuds/Makocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood and Her Imperious Condescension relaxing together, after what has been (with no doubt!) a long night at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Needed Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viridianmasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/gifts).




End file.
